callmekevinfandomcom-20200215-history
Jim Pickens (Harry Potter)
Overview Not to be confused with the Jim Pickens of the Sims series, this Jim Pickens is a student at Hogwarts. He is shown in the Harry Potter Garry's Mod Roleplay series. He goes by many names, including Hugo Stringy, David Murphy, Hagger Hag, and Jerry Jeans. Jim and a Ravenclaw student named Seven Tails have a plan to kill everyone at Hogwarts, but continue to pretend to hate each other in front of other people. The aforementioned Percivil Dambledor is someone who Jim falls for quickly. Despite Percivil's blatant internalized homophobia, Jim continues in his pursuit to seduce the professor. However, upon becoming a professor himself, the first thing Jim does is challenge Percivil. He had a short-lived, one-sided relationship with a Hufflepuff girl named Meema. This relationship was most likely initiated only to spite Seven Tails, as Seven Tails had previously displayed interest in her. Jim provoked a student named Libro Il Libro into trying (and failing) to kill Jim multiple times. Jim is shown to have ties with Rick Sanchez from the hit show Rick & Morty. Description As a student, Jim is depicted as a Caucasian, brunette Hufflepuff student. As a professor, Jim heavily resembles Severus Snape. Quotes * "I'M A STRONG HUMAN BEING AND I DON'T NEED NO MAN.....orrrr WOMAN. SO LET ME ON YOU." * “You’ve gotta stop outsourcing your evil deeds. When I do my evil deeds, I do them myself and I do them right.” * "I'm Hufflepuff, Professor. I don't know any better." * "Hey, wait, caretaker. You heard of Voldemort? You're more like Baldemort." * "Something's fucky." * "This was your selfie, which you captioned 'bae caught me painting' and, uh, you can clearly see that you took it yourself. It was very embarrassing." Trivia * Matchmaking is a hobby of Jim's. He tried to set up Wilbert and Keren together, much to Keren's distress. Later on, he sets up Seven Tails on a blind date in Hagrid's Hut with a Hufflepuff named Polli. The results to these endeavors are unknown, but the latter seemed to be on a better track than the former. * Before their relationship turned negative, Jim often called Seven Tails "Ron" in reference to Ron Weasley. * He claims to have a fear of high heights, as well as a fear of low heights. * In Herbology, he had a running gag where, whenever the teacher tried to point out a plant, Jim would stand in front of the plant and say in the cheesiest voice possible "I'm not a *plant name*, sir, I'm Jim Pickens!" He did this enough to the point where the teacher started to play along. * Jim started a science cult with Rick Sanchez (from the hit show Rick & Morty), a random Slytherin named Pepperchini, and Hagrid. Jim's specialty is geology, Rick's specialty is erectionology, Pepperchini's specialty is biology, and Hagrid's specialty is touching children. Hagrid is given the responsibility of locking and unlocking the door to his hut, which he often fails at. Category:Character Category:Jim Pickens Category:Harry Potter